Meddling Kids: Down Under Thunder
by Ellis97
Summary: Scooby and the gang have arrived in Australia for the final round of the music competition. Meanwhile, Jabberjaw and his gang are still trying to get home, when all of a sudden, they land right in Australia and meet Fred and Daphne. Meanwhile, Velma, Madelyn, and Marcie investigate some strange vanishings from on a wildlife refuge.
1. Welcome to Australia

**Author's Note:**

 **Now for the premiere of season two of Meddling Kids! In this story, we continue from where we left off with Scooby and the gang! As you remember, they had won a music contest and were sent to compete in the final round of competition in Australia. Here, we get to see them go down under, and meet some surprising faces.**

* * *

Our story begins on a 14-hour flight that began in Los Angeles to Down Under as Mystery Inc. takes part in the band competition to be held in Australia.

"Wow Daphne, nice of your folks to pay for our trip to Australia." said Velma. "This is really nice and unlike them."

"Well, they didn't want to miss their youngest daughter win a big contest, not even for all the most vast luxuries in the world." Daphne remarked. "I'm finally gonna fill my spot in our family trophy case."

"Glad to hear, Daph." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, our families are gonna see us compete in the battle of the band's competition." said Madelyn.

"And more importantly, we get access to the all-you-can-eat buffet at the hotel." Shaggy added.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Velma remarked.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Scooby wondered.

"Hey, did y'all hear about those kids from Crystal Cove that went missing?" Marcie asked the gang.

"Yeah." said Fred. "They've been missing for days. A week at best."

"You know, I have a cousin in Crystal Cove." said Shaggy.

"You do?" asked Madelyn.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from him in a while." Shaggy said. "I sure hope he's okay."

"Especially with those missing kids from Crystal Cove." Marcie said. "I would not be surprised if they really disappeared, because strange things have happened in that small town."

"I heard that there's a whole museum about those scary and strange things there." Daphne remarked.

"Sounds like a crazy idea if you ask me." Shaggy said. "Like, who would want to tour a museum that is dedicated entirely to scary stuff?"

"I think it sounds pretty cool." said Marcie. "A whole museum dedicated to legends? Who wouldn't wanna see that?"

"Scoob and I, for instance." Shaggy deadpanned.

"Yeah, too scary." Scooby added.

"I think it's pretty interesting, Marcie." Velma smiled at Marcie.

"Maybe when we have time, we should go visit the town." Marcie smiled back.

"No way man, count me out." Shaggy shook his head. "If it's scary, I'm not interested."

"Ramen, rother." Scooby nodded.

"Did I mention that Crystal Cove also has a delicious seafood restaurant?" Marcie smirked.

"Seafood restaurant?" Shaggy and Scooby both asked. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask." Marcie smirked.

Velma cutely giggled start Marcie's snarky comment.

It was then that the flight captain announced that their flight was due to land at Sydney Airport in any minute.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." The captain said through the radio. "This is your captain speaking. At present, Flight 23A to Sydney is due for landing in ten minutes. Please return your seats, fasten your seat belts and make sure your meal tables are in the 'up' position. Thank you for choosing Air Takamoto and I hope you all gave a wonderful day in Down Under."

The gang fastened their seat belts and the plane handed. Unfortunately for Shaggy and Scooby, their trays of food flew right out of their hands and landed right on the head of a lady who was sitting a few seats ahead of them.

"Huh?" The lady in question enquired as she felt the food on the back of her head.

As quick as foxes, Shaggy and Scooby moved their meal tables to the up position.

The lady then turned to the back, just as Shaggy and Scooby started reading a few magazines as if nothing had happened.

"Hmmm..." she slowly turned around.

"That was a close one, Scoob." Shaggy whispered.

"Yeah." Scooby nodded.

"Will you two clowns quit goofing around?" asked Velma. "We have to get off the plane."

A short while later, the plane landed and taxied into the terminal. The gang got off the plane, and went to baggage claim, where they unfortunately had to endure 45 painful minutes of waiting for their luggage.

"What's with the luggage claim belt?" Fred wondered.

"Maybe they've lost it?" Madelyn wondered.

"Heavens, I hope not!" Daphne said. "My parents have been trying to get me to stop losing my personal belongings and they're sure gonna have a fit if I lost my suitcases."

"Like, I'm sure it's gonna cost a leg and an arm to replace lost luggage and whatever was inside them." Shaggy nodded.

"Maybe two arms and legs." Velma remarked.

"Well, I'm sure it's gonna show up soon." Madelyn said.

"I hope so." said Daphne. "Five carry-on bags are pretty essential when you're traveling."

"Yeah, especially when you've got lots of snacks inside." said Shaggy.

Eventually, the luggage did arrive on the conveyor belt, which was followed by an announcement that the luggage was delayed due to a mechanical breakdown in one of the support vehicles and that due to the busy schedule, it took about half an hour before the airport authority was able to secure another support vehicle to get the luggage for the flight.

"About time." Marcie deadpanned as their luggage came into view.

"Come on gang, lets get our things." said Fred.

The gang then got up to get their luggage and head to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from Aussie, the Neptune's were still lost at sesa, trying to find their way home.

"See land yet, Biff?" asked Clamhead.

"Nope." Biff shook his head. "Not for miles."

"Sheez." Daniel remarked. "How far away are we from land?"

"Probably another couple of days..." Biff assumed.

"A couple of days?!" Shelly shouted impatiently. "How could you possibly get us so lost, Biff?!"

"I honestly wouldn't know, other than the fact that the GPS wasn't working and there's no compass." Biff shrugged.

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want to hear if we can get home!" Shelly retorted sassily.

"Then, why don't you drive the car yourself?" Daniel suggested.

"Yeah." Clam agreed. "If you really think you can find a way home for us, why don't you start driving?"

"I guess I will!" Shelly huffed. "Then, I'll prove to you guys why I'm the best and most valued member of the gang! Move over, sweetie!"

"Sure thing, dear." said Biff.

As Shelly moved to the driver's seat, the others looked at each other.

"You think she really knows what she's doing?" Jabberjaw asked the others.

"Shelly never knows what she's doing." Daniel deadpanned.

"Can't say I'm gonna be surprised if she gets us even more lost at sea." Clam agreed.

"Well, in the meantime, you guys wanna play another game of cards?" Biff asked as he pulled out the deck of cards they've been using after acquiring it during their adventure in the kingdom of Madame Zagarso.

While the others started playing, Shelly looked at the car controls, not knowing which ones to use.

"Okay..." she thought. "Now which one of these makes the car go faster?"

She wondered and thought before pushing a button.

Just then, there was a beeping noise and some large jets emerged from the back of the car.

"Shelly, what's going on?" asked Biff.

Shelly stammered. "Well...uh..."

Before Biff could say anything, Shelly stepped on the gas pedal and the jets made the car go accelerate at breakneck speed.

"YAAHHHH!" Everyone exclaimed as the car started zooming forward.

"Shelly! What did you do?" Biff shouted as the car was zooming.

"I pressed a button, what do you think I did?" Shelly retorted.

"You certainly did more than just pressing a button!" Clam exclaimed.

"YAAHHH-HO-HO-HO-HOOEY!" Jabber exclaimed.

"You know, if we weren't lost at sea, I'd be like totally enjoying this, bro." said Daniel.

"Hey guys!" Clam suddenly said. "There's land ahead! Fast approaching!"

"Land? Where?" asked Biff.

"Straight ahead, at twelve o'clock!" Clam pointed forward.

Everyone looked towards where Clam was pointing at, and sure enough, land was fast approaching them.

"Oh goodie!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Land at last!"

"We still have to slow down, Bubblehead." Shelly said. "Last thing we need is Biff slamming us into the rocky shore ahead."

"Uh...Shelly, you're still behind the wheel." Biff pointed out.

"Oh yes, I sure am." Shelly nodded. There were some calm moments before she realized the exact meaning of her words. "Holy cow, I'm still driving this thing! How do I stop this?"

"Well you'd like, better think of something fast, Shell," said Daniel. "Because I think I see a large, sharp, pointy rock near that island!"

"How do I stop...how do I stop?" Shelly panicked as she wondered how.

She then pressed another button on the dashboard as the car approached the sharp, pointy rock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jeepers! Looks like the Neptune's are in big trouble! Can they avoid that rock? Will they reach land safely? And what land could they be possibly ending up on? Stay tuned!**


	2. The Neptune's Arrive

The boat kept speeding up closer and closer to crashing into the big, sharp, rock.

"Shelly! Do something!" shouted Biff.

Shelly panicked for a brief moment before pressing another button.

Just then, the jets were switched with even larger ones, and the car started to go even faster than before.

"We're gonna crash!" Clam exclaimed.

"Shelly, find the brakes!" Daniel shouted.

Shelly tried stepping on the brakes, but they wouldn't respond. "I can't! We're going too fast!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The gang shouted as they braced themselves for then, Bubbles saw a button. "Hey, what does this do?"

Just then, a laser came out of the car's front hood and blasted the rock to smithereens.

"Nice going, Bubbles!" Clam exclaimed as they raced past where the rock was at. "Thought we were gonna be goners."

"Now what about stopping this crazy craft?" Jabber asked.

Before anyone could think of anything, the craft landed right on the shores of the land and catapulted our heroes right into the sand.

"Yaaaaahhh!" Everyone exclaimed as they flew off the car and landed into the sand.

Biff lifted his face out of the sand, and spit out the sand that was in his mouth.

"Oh man..." he groaned. "Anybody okay?"

"Sure thing dude," Daniel said as he brushed the sand out of his hair. "That was like, so gnarly."

"And a fun ride too." added Bubbles.

"Certainly, if you like crashing into some random place." Shelly said sarcastically.

"Gee, let's do it again." Bubbles giggled.

"No thanks, Bubble-head." Shelly said as they looked around.

"Hey! Where's Clamhead?" Jabberjaw wondered.

He turned and saw a pair of legs moving and sticking out in the sand.

"Guess that answers that question." he said.

Quickly, the gang rushed over to help pull Clam out of the sand. They got him out of the sand and he knocked them down like bowling pins.

"Gee thanks, guys." said Clamhead.

Shelly pushed him right off of her. "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it."

"Anyways, where are we?" Bubbles asked as they looked around.

"I think we're on some sort of beach." said Biff. "But I don't think it's the beach we vanished from..."

"What makes you say that, Biff?" Clam asked.

"Because there is no annoying crowd or that crazy clam sailor." Biff remarked.

Everyone looked around. Sure enough, the area looked quite deserted and the landscape doesn't look familiar.

"Maybe this is another deserted island?" said Biff.

"Don't be ridiculous, Biff." said Bubbles. "There are no deserts on this island. Just a lot of sand and water."

"It's a figure of speech, Bubbles." Shelly sighed. "I honestly worry about you."

"Well come on, let's look for some people." said Jabberjaw. "We're already out of the Sea of Mystery."

"Right." Everyone else nodded as they began searching around the beach.

The gang looked all around for any sign of life, but they couldn't find anyone anywhere.

"Well it looks like there aren't any people here." said Biff. "Maybe we should go back to the boat and figure out where we are."

"I suppose so." Daniel shrugged.

The Neptune's walked back to their car, which was stuck in the sand.

"Looks like the car is stuck." Biff remarked.

"Thank you for that statement, Captain Obvious." Shelly rolled her eyes.

"No worries, I can get it out." said Jabber.

Jabber then walked over to the car and proceeded to lift it.

"And here's one car lifted!" he boasted.

"Wowee wowee zowie!" Clamhead exclaimed. "Nice job, Jabber!"

"Lucky lift..." Shelly scoffed.

After Jabber placed the car on solid ground, the gang gathered around it.

"Okay let's see..." Biff said as he took a look at the map's screen. "According to this...we're miles from the E.A.C..."

"The Exciting Acrobatic Cats?" asked Bubbles.

"He means, the East Australian Current, you ditz!" Shelly retorted.

"So does that mean we're actually in Australia right now?" Clam asked.

"It would seem that way, yes." said Biff. "The question now is, where in Australia?"

"Maybe we are in that part of Australia where it rains all the time and they have those birdies, monkeys, and large kitty cats?" Bubbles assumed.

"That sounds more like South American weather to me." Shelly deadpanned.

"South America? Isn't that the place with black and white bears and really long wall?" said Bubbles.

Shelly sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have nothing to say..." She sighed.

"As I was saying, we'd better look for civilization if we want to find out where we are and get help." said Biff. "Come on!"

The kids shrugged and followed Biff to wherever any possible civilization might be.

* * *

At that same time, Scooby and the gang had gotten settled into their respective hotel rooms.

"Boy man, like these beds sure are comfy." said Shaggy.

"Perfect for eating room service!" said Scooby.

"Yep." Shaggy nodded. "Now to order room service."

"You two have fun pigging out." said Daphne. "Freddy and I are going to the beach."

"And Marcie, Madelyn, and I are going to the outback safari tours." Velma added.

"Alright then." Shaggy said. "You guys have fun."

"That's right, YOU guys have fun!" said Madelyn. "I'm staying here with these two!"

Madelyn then jumped onto the hotel bed and landed in Shaggy's arms.

"Oh, come on Maddie." Velma said. "I'm sure the safari tours are going to be fun with the three of us."

"Yeah, after all, we are the Brainiac Trio!" Marcie added. "You can't have a trio with only two people."

Madelyn sighed before nodding.

"Fine then." She said before turning to Shaggy and added, "I suppose I'll see you guys later."

"Bye bye!" Scooby and Shaggy waved to the gang as they left.

* * *

Madelyn, Marcie, and Velma then went to the outback safari tours.

"This is gonna be great." said Velma. "I mean, the next best thing to going to Australia, is studying the wildlife."

"I couldn't agree more." said Marcie. "You know, I've also heard stories of some strange vampire lurking in these parts."

"Strange vampire? What strange vampire?" asked Madelyn.

"The Yowie Yahoo." Marcie said.

"Gee, that doesn't sound like a vampire name." said Velma. "Sounds more like the name of some kind of soft drink."

"Sounds like a website's name if you ask me." Madelyn interjected.

"Well it's all but true," said Marcie. "And, the Yahoo takes people back to his cave to make them into his bat-like minions."

"Yikes!" Madelyn squeaked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maddie." said Velma. "There's no such thing as monsters, and even if they were, I'm sure we wouldn't be in this mystery solving biz."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, sis." Madelyn nodded.

"Come on, the safari is about to begin." said Marcie.

Marcie, Madelyn, and Velma joined the other tourists on the safari bus to the wildlife reserve.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne were heading towards the beach.

"Oh boy, Fred, I can't wait to get to the beach." said Daphne. "The waves, the water, the hunky lifeguards..."

"Yeah, I'm sure that they've got plenty to offer, Daph." Fred said, trying his best not to sound jealous.

"I hope so." said Daphne.

Soon, the duo arrived at the beach.

"Come on, let's set up camp." said Fred. "Then, we can have some fun."

Fred and Daphne started to set up their beach chair and umbrella, when they noticed some sort of space age-looking vehicle on the beach.

"Jeepers! Look at that Freddy!" Daphne pointed to the strange vehicle.

"I wonder why that's on the beach?" Fred wondered.

"Maybe we should take a look?" Daphne suggested.

"Good idea, Daph." Fred said before nodding at the car. "Let's go."

Fred and Daphne walked over to the car and examined it from left to right.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed. "Look at this thing, it's like some kind of alien spaceship."

"Yeah! Just look at the controls..." Fred added as he looked at the interior of the car. "There must be so many functions this baby has."

Just then, a loud voice barked, "Hey, what are you doing at our car?"

Daphne and Fred got startled and turned around to see none other than the Neptune's, having returned from searching for civilization.

"Get away from our car, you carjackers!" Biff threatened them.

"Carjackers?" Fred asked as he and Daphne turned to face the Neptunes. "What makes you think we're carjackers?"

"You're very close to our car?" Biff folded his arms.

"Not to mention you were touching it." Daniel added.

"Sorry, we thought it was abandoned." said Fred. "What is it doing here, anyways?"

"Long story." Clam shrugged as Jabber came into view.

"Jeepers!" Daphne shrieked as she jumped into Fred's arms. "A shark! Run for your lives!"

"A pleasure to meet you too, missy." Jabberjaw said sarcastically.

"Run from what?" Clam asked. "Jabberjaw here won't harm ya."

"Yeah, he is as safe as a kitten." said Bubbles.

"Or a Tasmanian devil." Shelly rolled her eyes.

"What Tazmanian devil, Shell?" Biff asked.

"Never mind." said Shelly. "Who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Fred Jones, and this is Daphne Blake." Fred offered his hand to Biff.

"Nice to meet you, Fred Jones." Biff shook Fred's hand. "I'm Biff Wilson."

"Shelly Sanchez." Shelly said as she offered her hand to Daphne. "The star of the Neptunes."'

"Daphne Blake..." Daphne shook Shelly's hand. "The Neptune's, eh? Never heard of you."

"Because we're a new band." Daniel quickly said.

"And why are you guys here in Australia?" asked Fred. "Are you here for the music contest?"

"What music contest?" asked Clamhead.

"There's a rock music contest to be held later this week." Daphne explained. "And the winner wins a large prize."

"A prize, eh?" Shelly asked as she got a little smirk on her face. "Like fame, money, and a big trophy?"

"Something like that." Daphne nodded before eying the look on Shelly's face and thought to herself, "I sure don't like the look on Shelly's face!"

"Say, if we sign onto this contest, then we can sure win enough money to get back home, gang!" Clam said.

"Get back home?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "You guys don't live here?"

"Oh no we don't." Daniel said.

"Then how did you guys end up here?" Daphne asked.

"It's a long story." Clam replied.

"Then I will make it short..." Shelly folded her arms. "We found that car and some sort of teleportation remote, when BUBBLEBRAIN here, pressed a button and got us lost at sea with no food or water or land!"

"Teleportation?" Daphne asked. "You sure you guys didn't fall asleep with the car on auto-pilot?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about." Shelly retorted.

Fred and Daphne shared a look with each other before shrugging.

"Oh, well." Fred said. "I suppose you guys will have to be quick in signing up for the contest then."

"Good thing too." said Shelly. "After all, I've always wanted to perform for an international audience."

"Too bad we like, don't have our instruments or any ideas." Daniel pointed out.

"Oh, well." Daphne said. "I'm sure you guys can figure things out before the contest. After all, there's six of you, and while the audience might get spooked by the sight of a shark, I'm certain Jabberjaw can be the star attraction for you guys while you perform."

"Indeed." Fred nodded before turning to Daphne and added, "In the meantime, if you guys will excuse us, Daph and I got a beach to check out."

"You heard him gang, let's go sign up." said Biff.

The Neptune's then left the beach to go sign up for the contest, while Fred and Daphne relaxed on the beach.

"Gee Daphne, they sure were nice." said Fred.

"Most of them, but I'm not so sure about that Shelly girl." Daphne remarked.

"Same here." Fred shrugged. "She seemed a bit sassy if you ask me."

"I sure hope we don't run into her again." Daphne remarked.

Just then, the Neptune's came back to the beach.

"Uh, could you guys tell us where we can sign up?" asked Biff.

"Oh boy..." Daphne sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like this is my Christmas present to all of you readers! The Neptune's have met Fred and Daphne, and now, they have to get their help for a way home. Stay tuned for more developments!**


	3. A Safari Mystery

Meanwhile, the Dinkley sisters and Marcie were at the safari, ready to explore the wonders of the Outback.

"G'day, and welcome to the Outback Safari Tours." said the host. "My name is Zoey, and I'll be your host for this afternoon."

The safari bus took off into the outback and there were many plains as far as the eye can see.

"Wow." Madelyn remarked as they drove into the outback.

"Madelyn, we've barely just begun." Velma deadpanned.

"I know, but I'm just so excited." Madelyn squeaked.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of the scenery as the tour continues on." Marcie said.

The bus then showed some kangaroos hopping around and getting a drink from the watering hole.

"Over here, we have the majestic kangaroos." said Zoey. "Watch as they hop about and carry their joeys in their pouches."

The trio arched their eyebrows before they looked around, observing the kangaroos.

"Jinkies, look at those kangaroos!" Velma pointed to the kangaroos.

"And look at those koalas!" Madelyn pointed to some koalas on a tree.

"I think I also see some emus over there!" Marcie pointed to some running emus.

"Australia's sure got a lot of wildlife." Velma said.

"Yes we do." Zoey nodded. "But unfortunately, some of our animals have been vanishing these past couple of weeks."

"They have? What happened?" asked Marcie.

"They seemed to be spooked by something." Zoey said. "Something regarding the legend of the Wowie Yahoo."

"Has this monster been spotted or hinted at recently?" asked Velma. "Just out curiosity..."

"As far as I know, not yet." Zoey replied. "Though a few of my coworkers have reported seeing the fabled vampire around lately."

"The vampire? What makes them think that he was responsible for this?" asked Velma.

"They told me that they've seen bite marks on some of the animals, though I haven't noticed any of late on the animals." Zoey shrugged.

"Maybe we can help you figure out how the animals vanished." suggested Velma.

"You? How?" asked Zoey.

"The three of us are amateur sleuths, so we might be able to get the animals back." said Velma. "Besides, I've always wanted to study wildlife."

"Oh yes, same here." Marcie said.

"Studying wildlife does sound like fun." Madelyn said.

"Well then, if you three are sure you can solve the mystery, I will give you the benefit of the doubt." said Zoey.

"Alright, then." Velma nodded. "In that case, can you tell us more about the Wowie Yahoo?"

"Yeah, tell us more." added Madelyn. "I am dying to know!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne found themselves with the Neptunes as they lead them to go sign up for the band competition.

"So Fred, where exactly is this place?" asked Daniel.

"And when are we getting there? My fins are killing me!" added Jabberjaw.

"We're actually in Sydney, Australia." Fred responded.

"Sydney? Who's that?" asked Bubbles.

"It's the place we are right now, you airhead!" Shelly bopped Bubbles on the head.

Daphne and Fred shared a look with each other at the sight.

"So, where exactly are you guys from?" asked Daphne.

"We're from Crystal Cove." Biff replied.

"Crystal Cove?" Fred asked before realizing something. "Wait a minute...there have been news lately on a handful of kids from your town disappearing without a trace."

"Really?" asked Biff.

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "It's been all over the news for about a week and a half!"

"Gee, I sure hope those kids find their way back home." said Bubbles. "Their mommies and daddies must be very worried and scared."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Clam nodded.

"Boy, I hope those kids get found soon." Jabberjaw added.

Shelly slapped her forehead. "You idiots! We're the missing kids!"

"Oh yes, we are." Jabber said. There was some silence before the Neptunes all realized what Shelly was talking about.

"WE ARE?!" They asked.

"Of course we are, you bubbleheads!" Shelly snorted. "Otherwise, we won't be standing here right now!"

Fred and Daphne shared a look with each other.

"You guys are the missing kids?" asked Daphne.

"Well, DUH!" Shelly retorted. "Weren't you listening?"

"Well, I certainly was, thank you very much." Daphne snorted in response. "I just wasn't really sure at the moment, especially since one of the mothers certainly looked like she wouldn't bring up somebody so spoiled and rotten."

"Well I think I know my mother better than you do, cornball, and I know that she would never be ashamed to bring me up!" Shelly retorted. "Especially considering that I'm easily the most beautiful and perfect woman in Crystal Cove!"

"Yeah." Daphne smirked. "Sure you are."

"Anyways, you guys sure got a lot of explaining to do when you get home." Fred remarked.

"I know." Biff nodded. "And I'm not looking forward to that."

"So how long is it before we get to the signing up place?" asked Shelly.

"Right about now." Fred replied.

He was gesturing towards a booth as he spoke, and the Neptunes looked towards where he was gesturing towards.

"Well that was quick." Biff remarked. "Oh well. Now all we need to do is sign up. Come on."

The kids walked over to the sign-up booth.

"Can I help you?" asked the man at the booth.

"Yes, wed like to sign up for the music contest." said Biff.

"I see." The man nodded understandingly.

"Is there still time?" asked Biff.

"Sorry, but only three contestants are allowed in the contest, and we already have three bands competing." said the man.

Biff tried to speak up. "But I-"

"Thanks a lot, Biff." Shelly said sarcastically. "Now we'll get that money and fly back home for sure."

"I'm sorry." The man said.

Biff sighed. "Come on gang, let's go!"

Fred and Daphne walked with the Neptune's back to the beach.

"I'm not surprised, dude" said Daniel. "We don't have our instruments anyway. We were bound to lose."

"Now to think of Plan 2..." Jabberjaw trailed off.

"While you're doing that, maybe we can find something in the car that might get us home faster." said Biff.

"Cheer up, guys." said Fred. "Why don't you guys come to the beach with us and relax? You could really use some fun after being lost at sea for a week and a half."

Yeah, I suppose that's the least we can do." Biff agreed.

"Righteous, brah!" Daniel exclaimed. "I really could use some waves right now!"

"Not to mention the pretty seashells on the beach." Bubbles added.

"Count us in!" Clamhead and Jabberjaw exclaimed.

"The beach..." Shelly made a snooty smile. "Just the perfect place to tan my flawless skin and show off my gorgeous figure."

"Anyways, what are we waiting for?" Biff asked. "Let's go!"

Fred, Daphne, and the Neptune's all ran to the beach to have some fun.

* * *

Meanwhile at the reserve, Velma, Madelyn, and Marcie were dressed up in khakis, all ready to solve the mystery.

"You guys ready to do this?" Velma asked.

"I'm as ready as every, sis." Madelyn said.

"I know I am ready!" Marcie added.

"Good." Zoey nodded. "I hope you girls know what you're doing."

"Trust us, Zoey." Velma smirked "We sure as heck know."

"There's the computer to help you check the records on the stolen animals and the security tapes from the past week." Zoey showed them her computer. "It might help you do some investigating. We tried looking at the playback tapes several times, but we just didn't find anything."

"Let's see now." Velma said as she sat in front of the computer and started to do some typing.

Just then, the security videos came up and there were the animals minding their own business. The girls watched, but they didn't really see anything.

"I don't see anything, Velma." said Madelyn. "All I see is that one minute, the animals are just doing whatever they do, and next minute, some of them vanish."

"Maybe this thing is off the fritz?" suggested Velma.

"Wait!" said Marcie. "Maybe I can help!"

"How?" asked Madelyn.

"Watch." Marcie said before gesturing to the keyboard and asked Velma, "May I?"

"Be my guest." Velma nodded as she let Marcie take over at the computers.

Marcie cracked her fingers and started to type in some codes into the computer, which caused the tape to be rendered and suddenly, the image of the culprit appeared.

"And voila!" she smirked.

"Jinkies Marcie, that was amazing!" Velma smiled. "How did you do that?"

"Ah, some programming class I've taken a while ago." Marcie winked. "I'll show you sisters sometime later."

"You're right, Marcie." said Velma. "First, we have to deal with the mystery!"

The girls looked at the camera and saw some sort of giant, blue, humanoid bat creature sweep up one of the petrified animals (a grown wallaby, to be exact).

"Wow, would you look at that!" Madelyn remarked. "That bat-monster thing must be the one taking the animals!"

"The question now is: How did he manage to escape the cameras so quickly? And what could he possibly be doing?" wondered Velma.

"Good question." Zoey nodded.

"In these situations, the best thing to do is to set a trap, but that wouldn't exactly get that guy in the monster suit to tell us where the animals are..." said Velma.

"So, what we need to have someone act as live bait, get taken back to the guy's place, gather info, and send it back to us." said Madelyn.

"Great idea, Madelyn!" said Velma. "But who is gonna be our mole?"

The four looked at each other for a moment.

"How about Madelyn?" Marcie pointed to the younger Dinkley sister.

"Me? Why me?" asked Madelyn.

"Because you said you're interested in studying wildlife." Marcie said. "This can be an opportunity for you to get close to the wildlife and then take a close look at our culprit."

"I guess so..." said Madelyn.

"Now let's get you fitted into a costume!" said Zoey.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's are hopeless now, but at least Marcie, Velma, and Madelyn are having a good time. Maybe they'll calm down at the beach. Stay tuned!**


	4. A Surprise Family Reunion

In the meantime, we find Shaggy and Scooby with large stomachs after apparently buying out the entire restaurant they were eating at.

"Boy, talk about authentic." Shaggy said as he picked his teeth. "I gotta tell ya, Scoob, if there's one thing I love more than a shrimp on the Barbie, it's a shrimp on the bar-baaaayyy!"

"Rith hot sauce!" Scooby added as he held up a bottle of hot sauce. "Ra cha cha cha!"

Shaggy nodded as Scooby licked his lips.

"Hey Scoob! Let's see who can handle the most flaming hot sauce on their barbie the most!" said Shaggy. "Loser pays for dessert!"

"You've got a deal, bucko!" Scooby snapped his fingers and winked.

The duo then proceeded with their little competition.

They both spread lots of extra flaming hot sauce on their shrimps.

"Diablo's Flamming Hot Sauce, now with extra ghost peppers!" Shaggy smirked. "Bob appetit, Scoob!"

"You're on!" Scooby glared at Shaggy.

The duo then proceeded to munch on the peppers draped with the hot sauce. They swallowed them up and smirked at each other.

"Feel anything?" asked Scooby.

"Nope." Shaggy shook his head.

Just then, Shaggy's head started to turn red and steam started coming out of his ears. All of a sudden, his mouth burst open and he breathed fire when he screamed.

"Yahhhhh!" Shaggy exclaimed as be started breathing fire.

Just then, Scooby's face started sweating and turned red as well, causing him to breathe fire as well.

The two chuckleheads screamed their heads off, which made them cause a riot in the restaurant, right before they ran into the bathroom and dunked their heads into the toilets (do not worry, they were clean).

"Ahh..." The duo sighed as they cooled off.

After rinsing their mouths at the bathroom sinks, the duo returned to the table.

"Like, I suppose we should call it a tie?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, I suppose so." Scooby nodded.

Just before they could decide what to have for dessert, the owner came along, looking very angry.

"Alright you two, get outta here!" he ordered them.

"Like, is there a problem, sir?" asked Shaggy.

"Of course there's a problem!" said the owner. "You have not only disgusted all our customers and ate all our food, but you've also caused a riot! You two are banned for life! Get out of my store, now!"

Shaggy and Scooby shared a look with each other, shrugged and then made their way out of the restaurant.

"Looks like its another restaurant we can't set foot on, Scoob." Shaggy remarked. "Such a shame. The food was really good."

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well." Shaggy said. "At least we can still relax at the beach."

* * *

Soon, the duo arrived at the beach, where they found Fred and Daphne relaxing.

Fred and Daphne were relaxing when they saw Shaggy and Scooby and smiled.

"Did you guys enjoyed yourselves?" Daphne asked as she put down the book she was reading.

"We were, until the owner kicked us out for causing some riot." Shaggy said.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Fred laughed. "Oh well, you guys here to enjoy the beach?"

"We sure are." Shaggy nodded.

"Why do you guys look so tired?" Scooby asked, noticing the tired looks on their faces.

"We ran into some people on the beach, and had to walk them many miles to go somewhere." Daphne explained. "We invited them to hang out with us on the beach."

"When should they be here?" asked Scooby.

"Pretty soon." Fred replied. "They're parking their car right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Neptune's were in the parking lot, parking their car and changing into their swimsuits.

"Boy, it was sure nice of Fred and Daphne to invite us to hang out with them." said Biff.

"I don't know, Biff." said Shelly. "There is something about that Blake girl that really burns my biscuits."

"Why's that, Shell?" Biff asked.

"Maybe it's her trashy red hair, maybe it's that smirk on her face, maybe it's her goody two-shoes attitude, but whatever the reason, I can't stand her!" Shelly replied.

"Well, I'm sure her friends can keep her occupied." Biff said reassuringly. "And as long as you keep her distance with her, all should be good."  
"I suppose so." Shelly nodded, though there were shadows forming on her eyebrows.

"Come on gang, let's go into the changing rooms and put on our swimsuits." said Biff.

"Yeah dude, it's like, pretty convenient that there was a swimming store right by the beach." said Daniel. "Not to mention, we had our wallets in our old clothes."

"Yeah, weird." said Shelly. "Like, several other things in this picture."

"Oh well." Biff said. "Fun and games aren't going to come to us if we kept dilly dally, gang."

The guys and girls each got into their respective changing rooms, and changed into their swimsuits. Biff was wearing blue and black swim trunks, Daniel's swim trunks were yellow and red, and Clamhead's trunks were orange. As for the girls, Shelly was wearing a dark pink two piece, and Bubbles was wearing a purple strapless one-piece.

"Jumpin jellyfish!" Biff exclaimed as his pupils turned into hearts. "Shelly, you look so...so...SEXY!"

"You know me." Shelly winked. "I told you that I'll look my best."

"What about me, Daniel?" Bubbles asked Daniel as she batted her eyelashes. "Don't I look beautiful, too?"

"Well..." Daniel said nervously. "I think..."

"Alright, now that we're all here, gang." Biff said as Clam and Jabberjaw joined them. "Let's*** the beach!"

"Alright, surf's up brah!" Daniel pumped his fist.

The Neptune's ran to the beach to have fun with Fred and Daphne.

* * *

At that same time, Madelyn was busy getting suited up for her assignment.

"Okay Madelyn, remember the plan?" asked Velma.

"Yep!" Madelyn nodded her head. "Use the hidden camera to record the evidence, and you'll follow the tracking device hidden on it as well."

"Bingo!" Velma gave her sister a thumbs up.

"Now how about a kiss for luck, sis?" Madelyn inquired.

"Yeah, I suppose it won't hurt." Velma shrugged.

After giving her sister a kiss, Velma said, "Good luck, Maddie, and do be careful."

"I will, sis." Madelyn nodded.

Madelyn then put the kangaroo mask on her head and hopped into the reserve to wait for the Yowie Yahoo to capture her.

"Alright." She said. "Off I go."

Madelyn started hopping all around the reserve aimlessly, waiting for something to happen.

Some time went by before things began to get boring for the girls watching the reserve.

"You know, I'm starting to think this was a dumb idea." Velma deadpanned.

"So am I." Marcie added. "Guess we might as well tell Maddie to come back in."

"Good idea." Velma nodded.

Before Velma could call Madelyn back into the office, her sister was snatched up by the strange monster and taken away.

"Velma! Heeellllppp!" she shouted.

Velma gasped. "Madelyn! My poor baby!"

"Quick!" Zoey exclaimed. "To the Jeep!"

Velma, Marcie, and Zoey got into Zoey's Jeep and followed the Yowie Yahoo to wherever it was taking Madelyn.

* * *

Back at the beach, the Neptune's were running towards the exhausted Fred and Daphne, ready to have some fun.

"Alright." Biff said as they approached Fred and Daphne.

"Great to see you guys made it." said Freddy. "Are you guys ready to kick it?"

"You kidding, dude? I like, grew up in Hawaii!" Daniel replied. "I was born ready!"

"And I was born the most beautiful person in the world." Shelly made a snooty smile. "I am going to destory the hearts of all the hunky guys on the beach."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you will." Fred nodded before Daphne could say something.

It was then that the Neptunes saw Shaggy and Scooby already ready to go surfing, both of them holding a surfboard each.

Shaggy shouted to his friends. "Hey Fred, Daphne! Wanna go surf-"

He then stopped his sentence and gasped when he saw Clamhead.

"Zoinks! Clamhead Johnson?" he gasped.

"Wowie wow wow! Shaggy Rogers?" Clamhead gasped back.

Both of their jaws dropped and they rushed over to to greet each other.

"Hey buddy!" They both said in unison as they man-hugged each other. "Great to see ya!"

"Is it just me, or am I seeing double?" Jabberjaw wondered.

"And I think there are two Clamhead's as well." Bubbles added before turning to Clamhead. "Gee Clam, I didn't know you had a twin brother."

"He's not." Clam said as he and Shaggy turned to face their friends. "Shag's my cousin."

"Cousin, huh?" Shelly placed her hand on her hips.

"Yeah!" said Clamhead. "We haven't seen each other in years."

"Cousins? Gee, I certainly don't see any family resemblance..." Fred remarked as he looked at the two.

"So anyways, like, what are you doing here?" Shaggy asked. "Enjoying the beach, I hope."

"Yeah, Shaggy says he hasn't heard from you in a while." said Fred.

Clamhead chuckled nervously. "Well...it's kind of funny you should mention it...Actually, it's not so much funny as it is...dire..."

Clamhead wasted no time in explaining the whole situation to Shaggy and Scooby; about finding the car, getting stranded for days, and not getting closer to finding their way home.

"Like, wow." Shaggy whistled. "That's a long journey if you ask me, and now I figured why one of those missing kids from Crystal Cove looked familiar when you guys were on the news. Oh well, either way, you guys are at the beach now, so it still beats being still stranded in the middle of nowhere in the ocean."

"Good point." Biff said.

It was then that Shaggy and Scooby spotted Jabber as he walked over to Clam.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby leaped into his arms. "It's-"

"Oh don't worry, Shag." Clam said. "Jabber here won't harm ya. It's not like he bites anyone for the heck of it."

"So you're Clam's cousin, eh?" Jabber asked before extending his fin. "It's nice meeting you, Shaggy."

"Likewise." Shaggy smiled as he cautiously took Jabber's fin before shaking it. "And this is my old buddy Scooby-Doo."

"Uh...rowdy do." Scooby ginned nervously.

"Oh wow, a talking dog?" Daniel asked.

"Oh boy, that is so amazing!" Jabberjaw exclaimed. "Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk!"

"Two pencil-necked cousins who both own talking pets, and are spineless wimps," Shelly rolled her eyes. "What are the odds?"

"They're not odd Shelly, I think they're very amazing." said Bubbles.

"Oh well." Shaggy said to Clam. "You guys ready to surf? Because the surfboards aren't gonna surf itself!"

"You bet I am, dude!" said Daniel. "It's been like, so long since I've caught any waves!"

"Well I am not surfin without my man." Shelly said as she grabbed Biff's arm. "Right honey?"

"I suppose so." Biff said.

It was then that Shaggy saw an incoming wave.

"Surf's up!" Shaggy shouted. "Let's go!"

At the remark, Shaggy, Scooby, Clam and Jabber picked up their surfboards and raced towards the coast.

Soon, the four were riding along the waves, maintaining their balance, as the wave began picking up speed.

"COWABUNGA!" The four all shouted as they surfed on the giant wave.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Shaggy is enjoying a surprise family reunion with Clamhead! Well, this is my last chapter before 2018, which is moments away! I can't wait for the new things coming!**


	5. Shelly Gets Wet

Continuing from where we left off, Shaggy, Scooby, Jabberjaw, and Clamhead were swimming out to catch some swells.

"Wowee wow wow, Shaggy!" Clamhead said as he paddled his surfboard. "This is a pretty great day to go surfing!"

"As long as we don't run into any sharks." Shaggy remarked.

"No offense." Scooby said to Jabber.

"That's okay, I can't honestly say that I blame the other beach goers for being afraid of getting eaten." Jabber replied.

"And even if we do run into sharks, I'm sure your pal Jabber will tell them not to eat us." Shaggy said to Clam.

"Yep!" Clamhead nodded. "That's my pal!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others on the beach were watching the four surfing.

"Boy, those two sure are having fun." Fred remarked.

"Yeah, they sure are catching some major tubes!" Daniel added.

"Hopefully, not for long." Shelly snickered.

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna join them." Daphne said as she picked up her surfboard after applying sunscreen.

"Oh, this should be fun..." Shelly remarked to Biff.

Daphne picked up her surfboard and walked over to join the guys, when just then, some hunky lifeguards passing by spotted her.

One of them whistled at the sight of seeing Daphne.

"Alright, Marvin." said the second lifeguard "Keep yourself together! Stop staring at that redhead like that."

"Sorry, Harry." The first lifeguard, whose name is Marvin, said. "Couldn't help myself."

"Can't say that I blame ya." said Harry. "She's pretty good looking too."

"Let's go check her out!" Marvin whispered.

The two lifeguards then approached Daphne to talk to her.

At that same time, Shelly saw the two lifeguards approaching Daphne.

"So, that trashy redhead thinks she can steal my thunder and break the hearts of those guys, huh?" She thought. "Well she's not going to get away with it!"

Shelly got up and started to walk towards Daphne and the two lifeguards.

"Shelly, where do you think you're going?" Biff asked when he saw her walking.

"Showing that Blake girl how a real girl attracts the attention of muscular guys." Shelly said. "Not that I intend to break your heart, dear."

"Oh...really?" Biff raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm going to break their hearts by telling them all about us at the last second." Shelly replied.

"I don't know, Shelly..." said Biff. "What if something goes wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"What if they wanna fight me or something?" asked Biff.

"Oh baby, don't worry." Shelly confidently smiled. "You know I would never let that happen to you!"

She then walked over to Daphne and the two lifeguards before Biff could say anything else.

"Oh boys..." she whistled to them.

"Huh?" the lifeguards turned around and saw Shelly making a flirtatious look at them with her hands on her hips and her legs crossed.

"Ah, I see you're here to steal them away from me, huh?" Daphne smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Shelly retorted sassily.

"Well, hello beautiful." Harry said as he and Marvin walked to Shelly. "You do happen to be available tonight, are ya?"

As Shelly smiled flirtatiously at the two lifeguards, Daphne looked towards the guys surfing and spotted a large wave heading their wave.

With a smirk on her face, she backed away from the trio, who were completely unaware of the incoming large wave.

"Oh you know, I'm quite a popular girl, so I have a lot of business to attend to..." Shelly made a snooty smile. "...but maybe I can check my social calendar and see if I can squeeze in a little time..."

It was at that moment that the large wave struck the area and the water ended up splashing down onto the trio.

"Whoa!" Shaggy exclaimed as he, Clam, Scooby and Jabber made their touch down as the wave splashed onto the beach.

"Wowee wow wow." said Clamhead. "That sure was something!"

"Yeah, like a rollercoaster with water!" Shaggy added.

"Yeah! I was hanging eight!" Scooby have a thumbs up.

"And I make a great surfboard, too." Jabber added. "Better than any old dolphin!"

"Come on guys, let's do it again!" Shaggy said before they ran back to the ocean.

"Hey! Wait up, dudes! Daniel ran after them. "I'm coming too!"

"Come join the fun, Daniel!" Clam said.

"Like, I'm sure your surfboard ain't gonna surf itself if you keep standing there like that!" Shaggy added.

"Coming! Coming!" Daniel exclaimed.

As they waited for Daniel to join them, Daphne walked to them.

"Having fun surfing, guys?" She asked.

"Oh yes, we sure are, Daph." Shaggy smiled.

"Reah." Scooby smiled. "Scooby-Dooby Doo!"

It was then that there was some throat-clearing, and the five paused and turned to its source.

Shelly was glaring at them with her arms crossed, and she was completely soaking wet.

You should've warned me about that wave!" she shouted at Daphne.

"Sorry, guess it must've slipped my mind!" Daphne giggled.

"Like, maybe you shouldn't be standing that close to the water in the first place, missy." Clamhead chuckled. "I'm sure you've got a better place to flirt with those guys than here, where you may end up spoiling our fun, Shell."

It was then that Daniel joined them with his surfboard.

"And now time to hit the waves!" Shaggy said before turning to Daphne and added, "Excuse us, Daph."

"Go ahead and enjoy yourselves, Shag." Daphne said as she continued to smirk at Shelly. "I might join you guys soon."

Scooby gave a thumbs up before the five guys ran off into the water.

"Well Shelly, looks like you've gotten all wet!" Daphne poked Shelly's nose.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Shelly fake laughed. "How clever. I know your type missy, you people just come around, wanting to dazzle everyone with your beauty and grace. Well too bad! It looks like you'll have to keep on dreaming...cause the diva gig's a killer...and so am I!"

"I don't know about that." Daphne smirked. "Though one thing I do know about is that those two guys don't seem interested anymore."

She then nodded at the two lifeguards, who had got up and then decided to walk away.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find more interesting girls, Harry." Marvin said. "As long as they don't lure us to where a wave is about to struck."

"Whatever." Harry shrugged. "Anyways, let's get cleaned up and then to work."

As the two lifeguards walked away, Daphne then added, "Anyways, if you don't mind, I've got a wave to catch."

She then picked up her surfboard and rushed off to join the guys, leaving Shelly by herself.

"I'll get you for this, Blake, just you wait!" she mumbled to herself as she walked back to Biff.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" Biff asked her when she sat back on her chair.

"Does this answer your question?" Shelly asked as she revealed herself to be soaking wet as she dries herself with a towel.

"Guess it does." Biff chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Velma, Marcie and Zoey were in the process of tracking down Madelyn

"I don't see Madelyn anymore, Zoey!" Marcie said as she looked at the sky. "Where could she have gone?"

Zoey looked down at a GPS screen on her Jeep, tracking down Madelyn and Yahoo.

"According to this map, she's headed for that cave!" She replied as she pointed to the screen. "It must be where the vampire is taking her!"

"Then, the cave's where we're heading!" Velma said. "Let's go!"

The girls eventually found themselves at a large, Rocky Mountain in the far outback.

"This must be the place where he's taken my sister." said Velma.

"It must be!" said Zoey. "Marcie, can you try contacting Madelyn for any information or evidence?"

"I hope so!" Marcie said. "But I am not sure about getting a signal from inside the cave..."

"We're still gonna have to try." Velma said. "Vampire or no vampire, I'm not gonna let anyone harm my baby sis!"

"And I won't rest till you do, Velma." Marcie put her hands on Velma's shoulders. "I can't live knowing that you've lost the one you love."

"Thanks Marcie." Velma said before hugging Marcie and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Marcie giggled for a brief moment before she turned serious again. "Let's go rescue your sister."

The trio then headed into the dark cave, looking for Madelyn.

"Jinkies! It sure is dark in here!" Velma exclaimed. "Even with my glasses, I can't see a darn thing!"

"We're gonna need a flashlight to see." Marcie added.

"I think I have one in my tool belt!" said Zoey.

She searched her belt and finally picked up what she thought was a flashlight.

"Here it is, gang." She said before flicking the switch.

The light shone brightly like the sun and caused Velma and Marcie to squint their eyes.

"Yep, that's it alright!" Velma said, irritated.

"Now come on, let's search for Madelyn and the other animals." said Zoey. "They couldn't have gone far..."

Velma, Marcie, and Zoey began searching the dark, damp, bat-inhabited cave for wherever the Yowie might've been.

However, unbeknownst to the trio, a trio of ghastly-looking figures was watching them.

When they felt something behind them, they turned around and the ghastly figures disappeared in a millisecond.

"That's weird, I could've sworn we were being watched..." Velma thought.

She then shrugged as they carried on down further into the cave. As they did so, the three figures returned and started stealthily followed the trio.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Velma, Marcie, and Zoey are being watched in that cave, and it looks like Shelly has found some competition with Daphne for belle of the ball. Where will the glorious rivalry go? Stay tuned!**


	6. A New Rivalry Begins

Back at the beach, Daphne was enjoying surfing with the guys.

"Whoa Daphne, you're like, rad awesome at this!" Daniel told the redhead.

"Oh this? Just a little something I picked up during my family vacations in Jamaica. No big deal." Daphne shrugged, before seeing Scooby doing some flipping. "And Scooby sure knows how to do a handful of surfing tricks."

"Like, who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" Shaggy mused in agreement.

"Rold? I'll have you know that I am seven years old, thank you!" Scooby retorted.

"It's just an old saying, Scoob." Shaggy quickly clarified. "No offence."

"Rone taken, Raggy." Scooby said.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo!" Jabberjaw cheered as he and Clamhead got up higher to the wave. "Being a surfboard sure is pretty cool!"

"Yeah, what other guy surfs on a shark?" Clamhead remarked.

"Well, just that one guy at my sister's luau." Daniel replied. "Of course, that didn't turn out so well..."

* * *

At that same time, Shelly was watching Daphne surfing with the guys withy jealousy seeping in.

"That Daphne Blake thinks she's so great..." she bitterly thought. "I could beat that hussy in a surfing contest with my eyes closed..."

"Something wrong, dear?" Biff asked Shelly.

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe I should go over and surf." Shelly said.

"But Shelly, you don't know how to surf or swim." Biff pointed out. "What if you drown or get hurt?"

"Well, I obviously shouldn't be sitting around while that Blake girl takes all the glory." Shelly countered.

"Shelly, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" asked Biff.

"The only thing that's being taken too far is that girl's big head and showing off!" Shelly retorted. "I am going to make Ms. Perfect put her money where her mouth is!"

"And how exactly are you gonna do that if you can't even swim, let alone surf?" Biff folded his arms.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." Shelly responded.

While Shelly was thinking over what to do to get back at Daphne for showing her up, the redhead was just about finished surfing with the guys.

"Yo Daphne, you're like one radical surfer!" Daniel said as he got off of his board. "Maybe you can like, show me some of your tricks sometime."

"I sure will." Daphne winked.

Bubbles noticed what was going on, and her eyes started becoming kinda green, something that made Shelly concoct a dastardly plan.

"Oh, this should work perfectly..." Shelly rubbed her hands as she saw Bubbles looking jealous.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cave, Velma, Zoey, and Marcie were still searching for Madelyn.

"Madelyn..." Velma called out. "Maddie! Here girl!"

"Maddie!" Marcie called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Just then, there was some sort of eerie noise.

"Guys, shut up. I think I hear a noise." Zoey whispered.

The girls all quieted down to listen carefully.

"It's coming from over there!" Velma pointed to a nearby tunnel. "Come on!"

The trio ran over to a tunnel to the left, where the noise was supposedly coming from.

Inside the tunnel, the trio looked around. Just then, they saw something; it was Madelyn and a bunch of animals locked in cages. They quickly hid behind a rock.

"Guys look!" Velma whispered. "It's Madelyn!"

"And look!" Zoey pointed to the cages. "Those are the animals that disappeared!"

Just then, some people in safari outfits arrived to observe the animals.

"We've done it!" said the leader. "We've nearly cleaned out the entire reserve! These animals will be worth a fortune in the states!"

"Fortune?" Velma and Marcie turned to Zoey. "Looks like those people are smuggling animals!"

"So they decided to use the vampire legend to cover it up!" Marcie concluded.

"We've gotta stop them!" said Velma.

"But how?" asked Marcie. "Those poachers will capture us if they catch us sneaking around!"

"We better think of something and fast." Zoey urged. "Because I got a feeling we're being watched right now."

"Who or what could possibly be watching us right now?" asked Marcie.

"That will be us if you don't mind taking a look." A voice said.

The trio turned around and saw the poachers, glaring right at them.

"You're in big trouble, ladies!" said the leader.

"Boss doesn't like snoopers snooping around here." The second poacher added.

"Oh, were just uh...leaving!" Velma grinned. "I'll just grab my sister and we'll be on our way!"

The girls quickly ran away from the poachers.

"Get em!" said the head poacher.

The other poachers ran right after the girls, and started trying to shoot them with blow darts.

"Duck!" Zoey said when she saw the poachers shooting at them with darts.

The girls ducked from the darts as they ran, eventually coming upon a cabinet with a handful of tubes with more blow darts.

"If they're insisting in shooting us with those darts, girls." Zoey declared, "Then two can play the game!"

"How?" asked Velma. "We don't have any weapons or dart guns?"

"Use these tubes and blow the darts out." Zoey said as she passed a couple of tubes to Velma and Marcie.

"Just like island natives." Velma remarked.

"Less talking, more blowing!" Marcie said as she put a dart into her tube.

The trio were quick to load up their weapons and launch their counterattacks on the poachers.

They blew into the tubes and shot the tranquilizers right at the poachers. Unfortunately, Velma's aim was a little off, and the dart bounced from a stalactite, to a cage, and it nearly hit a kangaroo's tail. Fortunately, the kangaroo hit the dart with his tail and it hit the head poacher right in the gut, knocking him out cold.

"Wow Velma, that was a pretty great shot!" said Marcie.

"Thanks, Marcie." Velma smiled.

The trio then continued with their dart-shooting.

At that same time, Madelyn was still in her cage, trying to find a way to get out.

"I've gotta help them..." she thought. "But how?"

She looked around before remembering some of the magic lessons she had. "If I can use those escape techniques, they taught me, I can probably get out of this cage and save my friends. It might not work, but it's worth a shot!"

She then proceeded to try to figure things out on her escape plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Daphne and the guys has finished surfing after taking another shot at another large wave.

Bubbles was glaring with jealousy as she saw Daphne and Daniel hanging out together and laughing, something Shelly quickly notice of and decided to use to her advantage.

Soon, Daphne and the guys rejoined the group, which was the moment the sparks started to fly.

"Gee Bubbles, Daniel and Daphne seem to have 'bonded', wouldn't you say so?" Shelly told the blonde girl.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along really well." Bubbles nodded.

"Maybe a little 'too' well..." Shelly smirked.

"What do you mean, Shelly?" asked Bubbles.

"Don't you think Daniel's getting too 'cozy' with Daphne?" Shelly asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Bubbles looked and saw that Daniel and Shelly were laughing together, looking rather happy.

"Yeah, he does look like he's having a lot of fun with Daphne..." Bubbles trailed off. "...more than he does with me! She also seems to be giggling at him as well...OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! Daniel likes Daphne! He can't like Daphne! He's mine!"

"Then what are you standing here for?" Shelly asked. "If you don't act quickly, that redhead is gonna steal your Daniel away from ya. You certainly don't want that, do you?"

"No...no I don't!" Bubbles said as her face started getting more serious.

"Then what are you standing here for?" Shelly asked. "Go confront them!"

"Alright!" Bubbles said as she stormed over to Daphne.

Shelly snickered and grinned evilly as she saw her plan unfold.

As soon as Daniel went to talk with Biff, Bubbles tapped on Daphne's shoulder.

The redhead then turned around. "Oh hey, Bubbles. What's up?"

"Mind if I ask you what you're discussing with Daniel?" Bubbles asked.

"We were just discussing improving our surfing skills." Daphne replied. "Why do you ask? You wanna join us?"

"No!" Bubbles replied bluntly. "I want you to stay away from Daniel! He's mine! Not yours!"

"What are you talking about, dude?" asked Daphne.

"I've been told that you've been trying to steal Daniel away from me." Bubbles folded her arms. "Is that true?"

Through her peripheral vision, Daphne noticed Shelly snickering in the distance.

"I can assure you that it's not true." She said. "Besides, I'm already committed to someone else, not to mention that all we were talking about is surfing, that's all. Besides, why don't you ask Daniel?"

"Maybe I will! But if you try to meddle, you are so dead!" Bubbles said as she walked over to Daniel.

"Good, cause I need to have a little chat with a certain someone, too..." Daphne looked at the sunbathing Shelly.

Shelly was sunbathing when Daphne's shadow begin casting over her and she looked up.

"Hey!" Shelly said as she took off her sunglasses. "You're blocking the sun! Get out of...oh, it's you."

"Well played." Daphne said with her arms folded. "Well played. Trying to spread vicious rumours about me, huh?"

"Perhaps I am and perhaps I'm not!" Shelly stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Either way, you had it coming!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Daphne.

"Don't play coy with me, Blake!" Shelly retorted. "I know that you've been trying to steal my thunder and leave me in the dust! I knew it from the minute I first saw you!"

"So you decided to get even with me by spreading that vicious rumour, huh?" Daphne folded her arms. "I certainly can't say I'm surprised. Nice try, though."

"I'll bet it was." said Shelly. "And let's get one thing straight, you stay away from my boyfriend, or else!"

"Why would I even consider going after your boyfriend?" Daphne asked. "Maybe it's because you think I'm up to no good and decided to come up with this stupid nonsense to spite me."

"Because you are up to no good!" Shelly retorted. "I know your kind, missy! The world is full of show-offs like you, and it makes me sick!"

"What do you mean 'my kind?'" Daphne asked, starting to get irritated.

* * *

At that same time, Shaggy and Scooby were at a fireplace for a barbeque with Clam and Jabber.

"Alright cuz, like time for some good old fashioned beach barbecuing!" said Shaggy.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Jabberjaw clapped his fins. "I could eat a whole school of burgers and hot dogs right now!"

"So could I!" Scooby said as his tongue hung low.

As Shaggy flipped a burger on the grill, Scooby looked on eagerly, unaware that his tail was wagging closely to the fire.

"Wowee wow wow!" said Clamhead. "Let me try!"

"Sure thing, cuz." Shaggy said as he handed Clamhead the spatula.

While the two were cooking, Jabber and Scooby smelled something.

"Hey Scooby, do ya smell something funny?" asked the shark.

Scooby sniffed the air. "Smells like something's burning...but what?"

The Great Dane looked around before seeing his tail on fire.

"Oh. Rit's my tail." Scooby replied. "Rit's is ron fire."

Jabber nodded before he and Scooby carried on with what they were doing before the realization set in.

"RYE TAIL RIS RON FIRE!" Scooby exclaimed in horror.

He then started running around, trying to get to the sea water, only to see Shelly and Daphne arguing.

"Like, I'll put out the fire, old buddy." Shaggy said as he grabbed a nearby bucket of water. "Hang in there!"

He then splashed the water out of the bucket. The water flew out and managed to put out the flames on Scooby's tail, but it also ended up splashing onto Shelly in the process.

"Wow Shelly, looks like you've gotten all wet again!" Daphne laughed. "Guess today's not your day, huh?"

Soon enough, everyone else (including Biff) was laughing at Shelly as well.

"Alright! Who did that?!" she growled.

At that remark, Shaggy quickly tossed the bucket aside and whistled as if nothing happened with Clam, Scooby and Jabber joining in, continuing on with their barbecuing.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave, Madelyn was still using her escape trick skills to get out of cage to help her friends.

"This had better work..." she thought.

She then proceeded to pick the lock on the door, and managed to escape from the cage.

"Hang on big sis! I'm coming!" Madelyn shouted as she hopped over to take on the poachers.

The poacher in question was about to have a clear shot at Marcie when Madelyn suddenly landed on him.

"Oph!" The poacher exclaimed as he hit the ground.

"Get your hands off of her you filthy poacher!" Madelyn barked at him.

The other poacher then saw Madelyn, but before he could do something, he was struck by a tranquiliser dart.

He then fell to the ground and was knocked out cold. Velma was then revealed to be right behind him with the dart gun.

"Get your hands off my sister!" she said to the poacher protectively.

Madelyn squealed and ran up to Velma to thank her.

"Thanks Velma!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Velma and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, no worries, sis." Velma smiled. "We were going to pick you up, but I guess you just took care of that."

"The poachers were using the vampire legend to cover up stealing the animals, but now that we've defeated them, we can call the police to arrest them!" Madelyn folded her arms.

"Luckily, I have friends in Alice Springs who work with the local police." said Zoey.

"Provided Madelyn gathered enough evidence, that is." Marcie pointed out.

"Oh yes." Velma said as they turned to Madelyn. "Were you able to collect any evidence, Maddie?"

"Sure." Madelyn nodded. "I had the secret camera in my costume record the whole thing as soon as I got captured!"

"Well, it looks like the mystery is solved!" Zoey proclaimed. "Thanks to you three girls!"

"No problem, Zoey!" said Velma. "We couldn't have done it without you either."

* * *

Back on the beach, Shelly was still steaming mad as she was dripping wet while Shaggy, Scooby, Clam and Jabber all resumed barbecuing.

"Wow Shelly, today just isn't your day!" Daphne continued laughing.

"Don't remind me." Shelly sneered. "In fact, if I remember correctly, those four were nearby when I got wet twice. I must say that your pencil neck friend and his mutt must have conspired with you to ruin my day, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Daphne folded her arms. "I had nothing to do with it whatsoever!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Shelly said before approaching Shaggy, Clamhead, Scooby, and Jabber, who about to eat.

"Alright everybody, chow down!" Shaggy told his friends as they held their hot dogs and burgers.

But before they could lay a single tooth on anything, Shelly angrily approached them.

"Hey pencil neck!" she barked. "Over here!"

The guys turned around and saw Shelly, who was ready to have an angry confrontation with them.

"Oh hey Shelly, would you like something to eat?" asked Shaggy.

"No!" Shelly snapped. "You've got some nerve doing whatever you're doing after your spraying me with water earlier."

"Me?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, you!" Shelly nodded as she walked to Shaggy. "And it has occurred to me that you have conspired with Daphne to make me look bad. Is that right?"

At the questioning, Shaggy, Scooby, Clam and Jabber all burst out laughing.

"No disrespect intended, Shelly, but that's one ridiculous accusation if you ask me." Jabber remarked.

"Yeah." Shaggy laughed. "You honestly shouldn't be standing near where the waves were about to land, lest you spoiling our fun."

"Rand you rere in my way when ri tried to get to the beach ro cool ry tail down when rit caught fire." Scooby added.

"So yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Your accusations are just pure fantasy with the only goal of justifying your dislike of Daph, who's the best friend one can ask for, eh Scoob?"

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

Daphne smiled as Clam waded in.

"Now if you will excuse us, Shell, we've got a meal to enjoy." Clam said.

"Yeah." Jabber added. "These hot dogs and burgers ain't gonna eat themselves!"

With that, the four resumed eating their meals.

"Alright, that's it!" Shelly said as she stormed off to confront Daphne. "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself!"

She then scooped up a bucketful of water and splashed it right onto Daphne.

"Hey!" shouted Daphne, who was now soaking wet.

"Oops, my hand slipped!" Shelly sarcastically retorted.

"Alright, missy!" Daphne said, now steaming mad. "You asked for it!"

She then lunged at Shelly and pushed her to the ground.

"Oh no you didn't!" Shelly picked herself up off the ground and pushed Daphne back.

"You want a piece of me, girlfriend?" Daphne growled at Shelly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shelly said as she took off her earrings and threw them to the ground.

As a cat fight broke out between the two girls, everyone nearby stopped and watched.

"Daphne! Shelly! Stop!" Biff called out the fighting girls.

"Whoa dude, this is getting kinda ugly." said Daniel.

"What do you mean, Danny?" asked Bubbles. "I think it's great that Shelly and Daphne are becoming good friends."

Fred turned to Bubbles. "You're not very bright, are you?"

"It's a long story." Daniel shrugged.

Shaggy and Scooby were the ones that managed to pull Daphne away while Clam and Jabber did the same to Shelly.

"Stop it!" Daphne said as she struggled to get out of Shaggy and Scooby's grasps. "You wouldn't be pulling me away if you know what SHelly just called you guys, Shag."

"You guys wouldn't be pulling me away if Blake wasn't around trying to make me look like a fool!" Shelly growled at Jabberjaw and Clamhead.

"Just stop fighting, you girls." Jabber retorted to Shelly. "You're embarrassing us with your antics and that's no respect!"

"I don't want you to embarrass us in front of everybody, Daph." Shaggy said to Daphne.

"Too late!" Daphne growled. "I'm already embarrassed by Ms. Snooty Pants!"

"Well I was always embarrassed by you, Ms. I'm So Beautiful and Perfect!" Shelly retorted.

* * *

While that was occurring, Marcie, Velma, and Madelyn were right near the beach.

"Boy, that was some mystery!" said Velma.

"I'll say!" Marcie added. "Zoey was even kind enough to make us honorary rangers!"

"She's so sweet." Madelyn said as she looked at her ranger badge.

"Indeed she is." Velma nodded as they walked towards where their friends were at. "I can't wait to show the others!"

It was then that they saw a couple of beach security guards rushing towards where their friends were at.

"Look!" Velma pointed to the spot. "Some guards are over there!"

"What's going on?" wondered Marcie.

The girls ran over to the spot to see what was going on.

As it turned out, Daphne and Shelly had broke free from their friends' grasps and resumed fighting.

"Jinkies..." said Velma.

"Looks like Daphne's having a good day." Marcie deadpanned.

"No argument from me." Velma nodded in agreement.

At this moment, the two security guards, accompanied by the two lifeguards Harry and Marvin, stepped into the fray and broke up the fight.

"That's it!" Harry said crossly as they separated the two fighting girls. "You two girls are barred from this beach for the remainder of the day!"

"Did you girls not see the sign over there that clearly states 'No Fighting'?" Marvin added as he gestured to the nearby sign.

"I would, if I didn't have to look at that bimbo, Daphne Blake!" Shelly barked.

Daphne growled. "You...you...you..."

"Alright you two, hit the road!" said Marvin.

Daphne and Shelly glared at each other and walked back to their respective friends.

"Come on guys, let's go!" said Biff.

"Thanks a lot, Shellarino!" Clamhead glared at her. "You've ruined everything!"

"Yeah dude, like, totally not cool!" Daniel added.

"No respect." Jabber growled in annoyance. "At least Daphne's more respectful than you."

"Shut up..." Shelly mumbled as the Neptunes walked away.

Daphne went over to her friends, who were packing up as well.

"Come on gang, let's go." Fred sighed.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if that stuck up cow, Shelly Sanchez hadn't provoked me!" Daphne mumbled. "I can't stand her!"

"Not that we blame you, Daph." Fred said. "She's really mean." said Shaggy.

"A real diva in training." Scooby added.

"I wish she wasn't around to wreck all of our fun." Daphne sighed.

"Well, at least we won't be seeing much of her during the rock concert competition." Shaggy pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Fred said. "They did try to sign onto the competition but we've gotten the competition booked, though I'm sure that it will be better if we figure out a way for them to get home."

"If that means that crazy witch leaving Australia today or tomorrow, I'm all for it." Daphne nodded.

Just then, Velma, Marcie, and Madelyn arrived right before they could catch up with the Neptunes.

"Hey guys!" said Velma.

"Oh, hey girls." said Fred.

"So...what'd we miss?" asked Madelyn.

Daphne sighed. "It's a long story..."

THE END

* * *

Author's Note:

This was one long chapter, but it was all worth it. Looks like Daphne and Shelly's glorious rivalry is about to begin, especially since


End file.
